<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>COMFORT CROWD by lonelyghostie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484528">COMFORT CROWD</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghostie/pseuds/lonelyghostie'>lonelyghostie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Lazy Kenma, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghostie/pseuds/lonelyghostie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in Kenma Kozume's life during summer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>COMFORT CROWD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>To tell the truth, summer for one Kenma Kozume is not that exciting. He could even say that he'd rather be in school learning something than be in his house all summer doing absolutely <em>nothing</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Sure, he had his videogames but playing them all day would only get him so far. He spent at least a week and a half at the start of summer vacation locked in his room playing games and only getting out to get some food. </p><p> </p><p>That was until his <em>mother</em> picked the lock (how she learned how to do that, he would never know) and yelled at him for an hour before dragging him out to the living room and forcing him to watch movies with her and his father whilst she drowned him in cuddles. </p><p> </p><p>While Kenma would never <em>ever</em> admit it, his mother's cuddles were one of the best he had, it was warm and safe and he could sleep in her arms too. The number one spot for best cuddles was saved for one person and one person only. </p><p> </p><p>Ever since that day, he'd only spend six hours on his phone and computer now and spend his free time helping his mother and father with whatever they were up to. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma, let's play volleyball," His dad suggested with a huge smile on his face and with a volleyball on his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma stared at him blankly. </p><p> </p><p>He's sure that he kept his volleyball with Kuroo so that his parents could not ask him to play with him. But here was his dad now, holding a ball that he magicked out of thin air. </p><p> </p><p>"Where did you get that?" Kenma sighed as he pushed his hair back behind his ears. </p><p> </p><p>"I bought it!" His father replied proudly. </p><p> </p><p>He resisted the urge to bury his head in his pillow and scream. Summer was supposed to be the one time where he could precisely avoid volleyball and <em>sports</em>. He had dozens of fantasies of him just resting in a big fluffy bed with no sports in his way to tire him, but then again, he had fulfilled that fantasy for a week and a half already. </p><p> </p><p>"Can we..." Kenma blinked. "...not?" </p><p> </p><p>This only made his father beam with loud laughter escaping from him. "Silly boy, you need to release some sweat every once in a while." </p><p> </p><p>A glare was sent to the older's way but it did nothing to him. In fact, the glare seemed to make him even more energized and determined to make his son play that he had to just drag his son outside. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma had been dragged. <em>Again</em>. </p><p> </p><p>That was how Kenma spent his afternoon passing and receiving the ball with his dad. Later on, his mother joined in on his father's side and Kenma cursed them inside his head. </p><p> </p><p>Were they ganging up on him or something? Is this their revenge for all the times he was being lazy which is to say <em>all</em> the time? </p><p> </p><p>His parents kept laughing everytime he missed the ball and he had to pick it up from afar. Apparently, they beat the 'mighty' Kenma Kozume. Whatever that meant. </p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for him to get irritated and tired. Usually, his mother would notice and make them stop playing but she was too busy having fun and enjoying herself. </p><p> </p><p>No matter how much he didn't want to stop seeing his mother and father smile and laugh with each other, his need to just run inside and roll around his bed was stronger. </p><p> </p><p>So when he had enough, he spiked the ball as hard as he could and it bounced off the ground. Almost like in slow motion, the ball hit his father straight in the face, sending him to the ground groaning in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma and his mother exchanged looks before turning to the man laying on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." Kenma said loudly though he didn't help his father get up. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry?" His father chuckled. "Kenma, that was amazing. You should try spiking the ball sometime." </p><p> </p><p>The idea of jumping around spiking balls made Kenma's lips curl in disgust. His mother noticed this and let out a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I think that's enough for today," She said cheerily. "Let's go inside, I'm making apple pie." </p><p> </p><p><em>Thank god, finally</em>. Kenma thought. </p><p> </p><p>And then his brain processed the last sentence his mother uttered and his stomach growled. </p><p> </p><p>Apple pie sounded really nice right at that moment. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>They continued on the routine of playing volleyball and training how to spike every afternoon after that. </p><p> </p><p>In the mornings Kenma would play his videogames or relax in the living room. He'd get a little time after lunch to do what else he wanted to do and then around 3:30, the two annoyance would pull him outside and make him play. </p><p> </p><p>He only played because his mother promised to make him some delicious desserts after it. It wasn't because he loved volleyball or anything. </p><p> </p><p>Certainly not. </p><p> </p><p>And there were days that when he was playing, he's reminded of a tall dark haired boy and his stupid grin and annoying jokes and Kenma is reminded of how he's not there and how much he missed him. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou was out of the city for a whole month this summer, apparently visiting his grandparents along with his parents. It's not like the other boy didn't try to communicate with Kenma and text him whenever he could since Kenma heard that the internet connection from where the other was staying sucked. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo actually tried his best. Kenma was just being Kenma. </p><p> </p><p>The one who sucked at talking to people. </p><p> </p><p>But there's no way he's letting himself wallow in thoughts of his best friend when he could do other things. Things such as sleeping, eating and playing. </p><p> </p><p>His parents were making him feel productive and he was thankful for that no matter how much he looked like he loathed the idea of moving around. </p><p> </p><p>And so Kenma put up with this routine every single day and though he got tired, the way he got his brain to work and the way he was improving in other skills in volleyball was enough to fire him up. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma Kozume was never fired up. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>A lot of days passed by before he got an unexpected call from someone in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>He was eating chips and watching a Disney movie by himself when his phone started ringing beside him. He looked at the caller ID before answering, putting it on speaker mode. </p><p> </p><p>He shouldn't have done that. </p><p> </p><p>"KENMAAA!" </p><p> </p><p>Even the yell made him jump and made his jaw drop in shock. His mother peeked her head in question from the kitchen and he just shrugged as a reply. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't yell, Shouyo," Kenma spoke up. "You're going to break my eardrums." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh sorry," Hinata answered. Kenma could actually see him rubbing his nape sheepishly from where he was. Typical loud Shouyo. "I was just so excited, this is the first time I've called you since months ago!" </p><p> </p><p>"We text each other." </p><p> </p><p>"And the last time we did that was a month ago too!" Hinata retorted and now it was Kenma's turn to feel sheepish. </p><p> </p><p>It was already a month? He hadn't talked to anyone from school or his friends ever since the start of summer. And since it was already a month, then that meant— </p><p> </p><p>"Sooo, how are you?" The other's cheerful voice snapped him out of his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Fine, actually. I've been playing volleyball." </p><p> </p><p>"REALLY?!" Hinata yelled once more causing Kenma to wince. "Me too! How <em>could</em> you not play volleyball? It's just so fun, though I wish someone else was here to play with me other than my sister." </p><p> </p><p>He perked up at this. "How about Kageyama?" </p><p> </p><p>"He's not in Japan at the moment. I tried to force Tsukishima to play with me but he just gave me this ugly disgusted look! I hate that jerk." </p><p> </p><p>Chuckling at this, Kenma continued to listen to Hinata's rants about how his summer went. While here in the Kozume household, the parents were the one to force the child to play, it was the opposite in the Hinata household. </p><p> </p><p>It was just so Hinata that he couldn't help but to smile to himself. </p><p> </p><p>He really missed Shouyo. </p><p> </p><p>Why did he not try to text or call again? </p><p> </p><p>They spend at least an hour or two just talking to each other before Kenma's mother called for lunch and he had to say goodbye to his tangerine friend. </p><p> </p><p>"You'll call every once in a while, won't you?" Hinata asked. </p><p> </p><p>"No, you call." Kenma responded which got a giggle from Shouyo. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, love you, bye." </p><p> </p><p>"Bye." </p><p> </p><p>Well, that's a nice way to spend his morning. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>3:30 PM. And he didn't want to get out of his bed just yet. But what can you do when you have an over energetic dog for a father? Nothing. You can't fight with a dog. </p><p> </p><p>The door to his room slammed open and his mother stood there with a smile straight out of a horror movie.</p><p> </p><p>"It's time." She said and Kenma could only shake his head at her silliness. </p><p> </p><p>She started doing it when she found out that Kenma got scared easily but it backfired and Kenma only thought that she looked weird whenever doing it. </p><p> </p><p>Without her having to intervene, he sluggishly walked out of his room to their backyard where his father was waiting, just tossing the volleyball up in the air over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma stared once more and he felt the way he did back when they just started doing this. Unmotivated and lazy. He was already drained from just talking to Shouyo that morning and it was worth talking to his friend but can they have a break day please? </p><p> </p><p>His mother came out from behind him, a small smirk on her face and Kenma wondered as to what she was suddenly plotting. </p><p> </p><p>"I figured that you'd feel more tired today," She began and Kenma opened his mouth to protest about something he didn't know himself before she held up a hand to silence him. "So, I brought a special guest to surprise you and motivate you." </p><p> </p><p>This time, she was looking at something or rather someone from behind him and he could feel the other person's presence too. </p><p> </p><p>He turned around, restraining himself with all his might to not jump and hug the person tightly. </p><p> </p><p>"Yo." Kuroo grinned. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma missed that. Kenma missed him. </p><p> </p><p>The other boy was clad in his house clothes and his hair was still as messy as ever. He didn't change at all. He's still him.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo." Kenma muttered, not knowing what else to say. </p><p> </p><p>"Well I'm not here just to watch," The other boy said, approaching Kenma. He shot the shorter boy a mischievous grin and ah, Kenma's going to die, isn't he? </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Kuroo-kun," His mother replied, matching the same evil grin his best friend had. Why was he surrounded with evil people? "Let's play two on two. You two boys together and me with Kenma." </p><p> </p><p>At that, Kenma could picture everything now. And the outcome of this partnering would be nothing but disastrous. </p><p> </p><p>He huffed in annoyance. Well, he couldn't really do anything about this, can he? </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo brushed past him and then gave him a side glance. "Good luck." The dark haired boy whispered before walking to where his father was. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma glared. "I don't need luck." He snarked in irritation. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" Kuroo raised an eyebrow, volleyball on his palm. "Good game then." </p><p> </p><p>And then he served the ball and the game started. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Apple pie was shoved inside the dark haired boy's mouth. When it came to him, there wasn't any silence except when Kenma was playing on any gadget and he had to shut up to not be kicked out of the Kozume house and right then, the only way Kenma could silence him was to shove apple pie to his face. </p><p> </p><p>Did that stop him? Of course not. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma, I've never seen you so determined to win in volleyball!" Kuroo yelled through a full mouth. "And that wasn't even a real match! We still won though." </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up," Kenma glowered at him darkly. "Don't talk when your mouth is full." </p><p> </p><p>"Aww," The other whined. "Don't be like that, I missed you, you know!" </p><p> </p><p>And Kenma could do nothing but sit there as the other wrapped his arms around him in what seemed to be a half hug. His mother, who sat across them, automatically let out her phone and took a picture of them. </p><p> </p><p>Back then, younger Kenma would complain but now he was just used to his parent's and his best friend's antics. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you staying the night then, Kuroo-kun?" His father asked as he took a sip of his coffee. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course!" Kuroo smirked. </p><p> </p><p>"Kill me please." Kenma muttered making the three laugh and giggle at him. </p><p> </p><p>"I know you missed me too." </p><p> </p><p>The pudding head stayed silent. Kuroo was right of course. If you took Kenma away from him for just a few minutes, he'd immediately miss him. </p><p> </p><p>He always would. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>That night, he laid with Kuroo beside him on his bed that was definitely not made for two people. He laid there on his back, staring up at the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>The lights were already off and he couldn't see a thing but he could feel Kuroo's heavy breaths beside him. He doesn't know if the other is awake or not and he badly wanted to move his position. </p><p> </p><p>The position he was in made him uncomfortable and he's sure that he wouldn't fall asleep like this. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe, he could scroll through his phone until he felt sleepy. </p><p> </p><p>Set on that idea, he nodded to himself and reached his hand out to grab his phone that was on the floor beside his bed. But then he heard a grunt from his best friend and he froze. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing." He responded instantly. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma, it's eleven already. Don't open your phone and just go to sleep." The other scolded lightly like a mother hen. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't feel sleepy," He paused. "And it's uncomfy." </p><p> </p><p>"Come here then." </p><p> </p><p>Kenma turned his body around to face Kuroo and before he knew it, his face was buried on the other's chest as the other played with his hair. Kuroo's chin rested on his head and their legs were tangled. </p><p> </p><p>Warmth filled Kenma and he's reminded of why Kuroo's cuddles were his number one favorite. He wrapped his arms around the older boy as he closed his eyes in content. </p><p> </p><p>"I really missed you." Kuroo murmured, inhaling deeply. </p><p> </p><p>"Me too." Kenma muttered shyly. </p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, next time I'm taking you with me."</p><p> </p><p>"You can't take me with you everywhere." </p><p> </p><p>"Watch me," Kuroo said which is just another way of him saying 'challenge accepted'. Kenma could practically hear the smile in his voice. "Even then, I know you'll still follow me." </p><p> </p><p>Kenma just hummed as a response to this. Kuroo didn't need him to say anything to know that Kenma <em>would</em> follow him. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo placed a small kiss on his forehead before the two of them drifted off to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Now <em>this</em> would be the ideal summer for one Kenma Kozume.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>